


Stagecraftstuck collection

by gratuitousWordsmith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Homestuck AU, Humanstuck, stagecraftstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratuitousWordsmith/pseuds/gratuitousWordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fics set in my stagecraftstuck universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stagecraftstuck collection

[Actors are weird](http://callispooky.tumblr.com/post/33674957619). This is a fact you learned very, very early on in your theatre career. It’s backstage on closing night of your final play of your highschool career. Honestly, you’ve been on the verge of tears all night. This has been your family, your life, your calling. That freshman girl, Jade, you think, who had taken a liking to you, interrupts your self-pity and requests to use your headset to talk to the crew. You have no reason to refuse her and motion to take them off from around your neck. She  instead leans real close and shouts into your microphone: “PIE EVERYONE!” She laughs and skips back off to the greenroom. 

Pie is this dumb thing the actors have been doing even since before you got here. They all crowd in a circle and sing and dance to ‘American Pie’ by some old singer guy. 

They had already started when you got there. To your surprise, even Terezi, Nepeta, Feferi, and Vriska had joined in on the dancing.  
“So, bye bye, Miss American Pie~” They grasped arms around each other’s shoulders and swayed on the spot. Now that you think about it… the scene is sappy, like something in a movie. You snort at yourself as Terezi sways in the opposite direction of the group.   
  
As the song glided into another chorus, she pointlessly looked over her shoulder and bounded over, inches from where you were standing. You could feel her breath on your jaw.  
“Cmon Karkat! Live a little!” She grabs for your hand and drags you into the center of the bitechual huddle. She began to sing and dance. And for once, you humor the actors. You somehow lost a shoe, and almost lost your shirt, and discovered you were double jointed in your right arm, and actually had fun. 

The song slows and you take Terezi’s hand in your right and Eridan’s in your left. The singing stops and lets one of the Strider’s solo the ending verse. Terezi squeezes your hand.  
“This’ll be the day that I die…”

Maybe it’s not the actors that are all that weird.  
One thing’s for sure, they sure know how to make you regret not paying them much attention before.

**Author's Note:**

> the actors at my school do this and its literally the closest thing to a spiritual experience ive had


End file.
